


never knew how much a broken heart can break the sound and change the season

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [53]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan stares at the screen of his phone, the 'call ended' flashing across the screen before it dims and goes dark. On reflection, he realizes that he was kind of an asshole just now. </p><p>Title taken from What a Shame by Shinedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knew how much a broken heart can break the sound and change the season

"They reinstated me." 

"They kind of had to. They want to see how cheap they can get you.”

"I. Ryan. I just... bye."

"Shit, wait, I'm sorry." 

Ryan stares at the screen of his phone, the 'call ended' flashing across the screen before it dims and goes dark. On reflection, he realizes that he was kind of an asshole just now and really without any reason. Melky was happy, excited, even if there's no promise behind the gesture. It's certainly more than his boyfriend ever would have expected when he'd initially been suspended. Now he's got a chance of returning to the Giants. A small chance but a chance nonetheless. Ryan probably should have been more supportive.

He's not angry, not anymore. He'd gotten over that weeks ago, realizing that Pence was right. Ryan's not perfect and he's made his own share of mistakes in his life. Maybe not on quite the same scale as Melky did, and he certainly never went to ridiculous and almost insane lengths to cover up any of his mistakes. But he made them and he was forgiven, every time. It would have been hypocrisy to not extend the same kind of forgiveness to Melky. 

Not to mention he would have been a total fool to give up love because of something that ultimately, didn't have much effect on him. Sure, it might have meant Melky's being cast out from the show or a move to a different team or state but in the end, Ryan would still have everything. His job, his friends, his home. He would have missed Melky but he could have made it work. Can make it work, if worse comes to worse.

He sighs, stares at his phone even as Pagan is leaning into him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He presses his forehead against Pagan's neck and takes a moment to breathe. Pagan asks if he's okay and Ryan nods, squeezing Pagan's arm before climbing to his feet and making his way out of the ballroom to get away from the noise. He moves further down the hall, away from the noise to a quiet area that leads to a fire exit. He sits down in the hall and scrolls through his contacts, bringing up Melky's number and hitting send.

It rings for a long time. Right when Ryan thinks it's going to voice mail, the connection clicks and he hears Melky's voice, quiet and miserable. “Yeah?”

“I'm sorry. That was mean. I was an asshole.”

“A little, yes. Well, a lot. I thought you would be happy for me.”

“I am. I am, baby, I swear to god I'm happy for you. And I really do hope you can come back to the team. I don't want you to leave San Francisco.” Ryan says quietly, resting his chin on his knees. He looks up when he hears his name, gives Romo a look and waves him away. “I didn't mean it like it sounded. I mean, that was what I meant but I wasn't trying to be a jerk. That's just what I heard from... well, pretty much everybody today.”

“I know. My agent said the same thing, that I would be facing much less money and they want to see what they can get before I become a free agent.” Melky answers. He mutters something in Spanish, rather rudely, and Ryan considers telling him that he knows exactly what Melky just called him but he lets it slide. “I love you. I'm sorry. That just hurt.”

“I know. I'm sorry too.”

“Gregor texted me. He said that you will fly home tonight.”

“We are. After the game. I um...”

“Come over? Please?”

“I don't know what time I'm getting back.”

“It does not matter. You still have a key.” Melky says it with a nonchalance that Ryan knows is utter bullshit.

“I have a key to the outside door to your bedroom.” Ryan answers flatly, but he's grinning and rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, I'll come over. Just don't try to kill me with a bat or something when you think that it's a robber. Roids or not, I know you've got a mean swing.”

“Pendejo.”

“Love you too.”

The phone goes quiet, so quiet that Ryan checks the screen to make sure that Melky hasn't hung up. He hasn't. Ryan listens, chews on his lip, waiting until Melky clears his throat and finally speaks, voice shaking, “Sorry. Just, I missed hearing that.”

“Could say it again.” Ryan laughs softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I'll see you in a couple of hours. And Melky?”

“Si?”

“I love you.”

Ryan hangs up before Melky can answer, grins to himself as he climbs to his feet and makes his way back to the ballroom. He drops into his seat next to Pagan, flushes when he's elbowed and returns his attention to the screen and the game. He watches in peace for a while before Romo lands in the seat next to him, leaning in close and whispering, asking if Ryan is getting laid when they get back home. Ryan just grins and palms his face, pushing him away.

He has his friends, he has the playoffs, and best of all, he has his boyfriend waiting for him at home. He doesn't think he's ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Shinedown songs are somewhat of a soundtrack for Melky and Ryan. If you haven't listened to any of the songs mentioned, I highly recommend you check them out. What a Shame and The Crow & The Butterfly especially form a narrative for their relationship.


End file.
